Shattering Hope
by Miss Just
Summary: ."Orgulhas-te do passado que tens para contar?" SB


**N.A.:** Esta fic é uma continuação de _Sous la pluie_. Contudo, não é necessário a leitura da anterior para a compreensão desta.  
Sirius e Bella não se vêm há mais de trinta anos.  
Eles não têm uma diferença de idades de quase 10 anos.  
A Bella não é uma vaca louca que ama o Voldie.  
O Sirius não é um foragido de Azbakan.  
E esta fic é Realidade Alternativa.  
_Obrigada._

* * *

_**Shattering Hope  
**_|Por Just|

_All of these lines across my face_

O teu cabelo esvoaça delicadamente ao vento, espalhando-se, criando a pintura abstracta que eu sempre apreciei. Os anos passaram lentos por ti e eu vejo as trevas que consomem a tua alma, as marcas que a vida te deixou, o corte profundo que eu fiz no teu coração. E lamento que esse corte ainda esteja em ferida, que nunca tenha cicatrizado e que ainda se veja o sangue a brotar dele.

- Olha para mim.

Peço, imitando a ordem que me deste anos atrás. Mas a minha voz é baixa e rouca, um murmúrio entre os gritos da tempestade que ainda existe entre nós. Só o vento está presente, mas a chuva que nos separou ainda molha a minha pele, ainda gela o meu corpo, ainda atormenta o meu coração.

Fizemos a escolha certa?

_So many stories of where I've been_

- Bellatrix.

Chamo por ti e sinto o arrepio que corre o teu corpo ao ouvires o teu nome. Os teus olhos ainda encaram o nascer do dia, ainda se recusam a olhar para mim, a admitir que apenas estás aqui porque sabias que me encontrarias.

Valeu a pena o caminho que escolheste?

Valeu a pena a vida negra que tiveste?

Orgulhas-te do passado que tens para contar?

Ou sentes que é tudo um vazio sem significado nenhum?

_But these stories don't mean anything  
__When you've got no one to tell them to_

- Bella, por favor.

Tu viras-te lentamente, os cabelos ao vento, o olhar negro em mim, a dor que eu te causei ainda pulsa no teu peito.

Mas consegues ver que não foste a única a sofrer?

Consegues ver que a minha alma também se estilhaçou quando as trevas te arrastaram para longe de mim?

Deveria ter lutado mais?

Deveria ter-me sacrificado mais?

Poderia, realmente, alguma vez ter-te salvo?

- Vai-te embora.

Dizes com o ódio no lugar da voz. Mas eu vejo, nos teus olhos, que não queres realmente que vá. Que ainda existe uma réstia de luz na tua alma negra, e que ela brilha quando as tuas íris se fixam nas minhas.

_I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules_

O meu coração bate mais rápido ao ver esse brilho. A esperança regressa, mesmo que seja apenas para ser desfeita, mais uma vez, sem misericórdia. É sempre assim, não é, Bella? Eu cometo os actos mais impensáveis, eu entrego-me a ti esperando que me escolhas, que me ouças, que venhas comigo e não te deixes cair em escuridão.

Sempre foi assim e, mais uma vez, eu estou disposto a voltar a fazê-lo. Mesmo sabendo qual o desfecho desta história, mesmo sabendo que vai doer.

_But baby I broke them all for you_

Mas eu sou irracional de cada vez que tu estás perto. Sou louco de cada vez que me olhas. Sou fraco de cada vez que me tocas e cedo ao pecado sempre que me beijas. Eu tentei salvar-te, mesmo tu não tendo salvação possível. E agora, no mesmo lugar onde eu me separei de ti, com o mesmo vento à nossa volta e a sensação da chuva que não mais caí sobre nós, eu tento, mais uma vez, que aquele brilho na tua alma seja o suficiente para te trazer para mim.

- Vem comigo.

Peço e estico o braço, imploro que venhas para mim. A dor começa a corromper a esperança quando baixas os olhos, e aumenta com o sorriso perverso que rasga os teus lábios vermelhos. E dói, dói, dói.

- Foste tu que partiste, Sirius.

_I climbed across the mountain tops_

- Eu não podia ficar.

Murmuro, mantenho o braço esticado e a dor da esperança a ser consumida toma conta do meu corpo. Tu feres-me mais e mais a cada momento. E porque eu o aceito? Porque não baixo o braço e te viro as costas? Porque fico aqui a aguentar uma dor que pensei não mais existir?

- Tu não quiseste ficar.

- Bellatrix...

- Juntos tínhamos o mundo.

- Tu tinhas o mundo eu nem sequer te tinha a ti.

Novamente o teu olhar no meu. Desta vez sem qualquer brilho, apenas escuridão e trevas. O meu coração estilhaça-se e eu, finalmente, percebo o motivo de estar a acreditar num sonho impossível.

_They don't know my head is a mess_

Olho o céu de prata e sinto a chuva a regressar. A chuva que nos marcou, que nos abençoou e traiu. Decisões erradas, escolhas erradas, motivos errados. Mas o que se faz com a vida apenas importa se for partilhado com alguém. Por anos que eu lutei contra as nuvens da escuridão, por anos que eu evitei o eclipse eterno pelo que a tua alma passava. Por anos que eu me enganei, que eu não aceitei o que sabia desde sempre.

- Sirius... eu não embora vou contigo.

_It's true..._

O meu braço caí para o lado do meu corpo ao ouvir a sentença de morte da minha esperança. Suspiro, padeço com a dor e digo o meu derradeiro adeus a todos os anos em que tentei salvar-te. Aproximo-me de ti, envolvo o teu corpo com os meus braços, beijos os teus cabelos e puxo-te para mim.

É esta a escolha certa?

É assim que deve ser?

Sem hesitar, sem pensar, apenas seguindo o que o meu coração sabia há muito?

E a chuva, finalmente, caí enraivecida sobre nós.

Eu não posso lutar contra um eclipse, mas posso desistir da luz e tornar-me parte dele.

_I was made for you_

- Eu fico.

* * *

**N.A.:** Ahahahah enlouqueci de vez xD Sirius a aceitar a escuridão da Bella é o meu mais novo surto Oo Mas eu gosteeeeeeei o/

Fic escrita para o projecto Music, III chall de songs e projecto Reinventando SB, do MM.

Música usada - _The Story, Brandi Carlisle_

**R.E.V.I.E.W.  
**_Just_


End file.
